Low-molecular weight liquid crystal compounds as represented by, for example, the following structural formula: ##STR1## wherein X represents a single bond, COO, CH.dbd.N or N.dbd.N, Y represents a cyano group, a halogen atom or an alkoxy group, and Z represents an alkyl group, have been widespread as a display material. In recent years, liquid crystal polymers having these low-molecular weight liquid crystal compounds introduced into the side chain thereof (hereinafter referred to as side chain type liquid crystal polymer) have been developed. Further, it has been proposed to blend low-molecular weight liquid crystal compounds with a polymer to obtain a hybrid type display material which is expected to be applied to wide area display elements as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047.
However, since the side chain type liquid crystal polymers are pendent with a liquid crystal component only, they have a low degree of freedom in control of physical properties and a low rate of response due to their high viscosity, and thus have difficulty in application to display elements.